Ragoût et Gourou
by Yullivar
Summary: Avant le début de leur inoubliable quête, et après un ragoût de lapin préparé par Grunlek tout aussi mémorable, les quatre amis font un étrange rêve commun et reçoivent la visite d'un inconnu porteur d'un message relativement important... Enfin, normalement important, sauf quand on fait partie du groupe d'aventures...


Née d'une inspiration il y a quelques heures, je ne suis pas certain de la qualité du rendu, mais je me suis quand même bien éclaté à écrire cette histoire.

J'espère que vous l'apprécierez également !

Ps: Etant fan de Kaamelott, l'ambiance ici est totalement imprégnée de l'esprit de la série. Je suis même allé jusqu'à reprendre certains dialogues en les adaptant à ma sauce (sans comparaison aucune évidemment).

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Aventures**

 **.**

 **Ragoût et gourou**

 **.**

Les derniers rayons du soleil transperçaient au loin les quelques nuages qui parsemaient l'horizon, tandis que les quatre aventuriers terminaient d'engloutir le délicieux ragoût de lapin préparé avec amour par Grunlek :

\- Sans déconner, la prochaine fois on achète la bouffe déjà prête, se lamenta Bob, affalé dans son siège, une main sur le ventre, l'autre sur la bouche.

\- Nan mais ne parle pas de bouffe là, je vais dégobiller sinon… Renchérit Théo, le visage pâle.

\- Mais il était très bon mon ragoût ! Vous vous plaignez tout le temps de toute façon. Shin, on l'entend pas, il apprécie et savoure en silence. N'est-ce pas, Shin ?

Le nain se retourna et vit effectivement l'archer… sortant lentement de la maison, l'air défaillant :

\- Les gars, j'ai pas réussi à aller jusqu'aux toilettes…

\- Bah moi, je le trouve très bon ce ragoût, je vais même en reprendre, tiens !

\- Moi, ce que je me demande, Grun', poursuivit Bob, c'est comment, avec des aliments normaux, t'arrives à faire ça. J'veux dire, c'est du lapin, des légumes et des patates, et ça a le goût de la merde de Brasier. C'est prodigieux !

\- Cela dit, si ça lui plait, tu peux toujours invoquer ton canasson, en cas de besoin urgent…

Théo rit de sa bonne blague… Et vomit dans la foulée, son corps n'ayant pas résisté aux secousses.

Le reste de la soirée se déroula sans anicroche, excepté l'encombrement des toilettes.

Le début de la nuit se déroula sans anicroche non plus, excepté l'encombrement des toilettes.

Le milieu de la nuit se déroula, toujours sans anicroche, excepté l'enco… Bref, ça allait pas trop mal.

C'est en fin de nuit que l'événement se produisit, alors que les quatre compagnons rêvaient de gloire et de pommes. Dans la chambre d'une obscurité totale, des tissus de magie s'extirpèrent soudainement des tempes de chacun des aventuriers pour se regrouper au centre de la pièce, formant une bulle violacée de la taille d'un point de petite fille.

Leurs consciences furent momentanément transférées dans le réceptacle improvisé, tandis qu'une conscience extérieure se joignit à elles :

 _" **Bob** : Wouah wouah wouahhhhhhhh, c'est quoi ça ? Mais c'est quoi ça ?!_

 _ **Théo** : Il est bizarre ce rêve, y a Bob et il parle en plus. Faut vraiment que j'arrête la nourriture du nain…_

 _ **Shin** , excité: Hé les mecs, j'étais hyper bien, je mangeais une pomme, et je me retrouve ici. Et j'ai perdu ma pomme ! _

_**L'inconnu** , d'une voix grave et impérieuse: Faites SILENCE ! Je ne vous ai pas amenés ici pour entendre vos complaintes abusives ! L'heure est grave, mes amis. Une mission vous attend, de la plus haute importance. Il…_

 _ **Grunlek** , endormi et ronflant avec vigueur :ZzZzZzZz, RRRRR, ZzZzZzZz, RRRRR._

 _ **Théo** : Le sommeil du juste…_

 _ **L'inconnu** : Bon, réveillez-moi ce débile._

 _ **Bob** , à Shin: Tu sais comment on fait pour réveiller un mec dans un rêve sans le réveiller en vrai ? Et où on est aussi ?_

 _ **Shin** , fier de lui: J'aurais bien répondu de le jeter dans un puits, mais j'en vois pas sous la main. Et j'aurais bien répondu dans un puits, mais je sais à quoi ça ressemble de l'intérieur et je peux t'affirmer que ce n'en est pas un._

 _ **Théo** : Oui puis à tous les coups, c'est toi qui t'y serais jeté. Non, plutôt, vous ne voulez pas juste lui titiller un endroit du corps ? _

_**Bob** , interloqué: T'es sûr de ta phrase là ? _

_**Shin** , amusé: Nan mais vas-y, on te laisse faire, on n'est pas hyper bon pour ça._

 _ **Théo** : Mais quoi ? Suffit juste de lui gratter une partie sensible pour provoquer une sensation en lui. Je vois pas ce qui vous choque !_

 _ **Bob** : T'es vraiment sûr de ta phrase encore ? _

_**Shin** , légèrement inquiet: Oui puis sois sympa, j'ai pas envie de vomir une nouvelle fois… _

_**Grunlek** , se réveillant: Hein, quoi ? Qui a parlé de vomir ? Il était très bon mon ragoût !_

 _ **Théo** : Le sommeil du juste… Encore une belle connerie que j'ai sortie…_

 _ **L'inconnu** : Bien, donc, comme je le disais, une terrible menace pèse sur la ter…_

 _ **Grunlek** , étirant ses bras et ouvrant progressivement les yeux: Il est quelle heure ? Ah bah vous avez l'air d'avoir meilleure mine !_

 _ **Bob** , à Shin : Tu sais comment c'est possible qu'un nain se réveille dans un rêve comme s'il se réveillait vraiment ?_

 _ **Shin** : Tu sais, les nains et la logique hein…_

 _ **L'inconnu** , sentant la situation lui échapper: Nan mais les gars, soyez sympas, j'ai un scénario à faire tenir moi…_

 _ **Théo** : Bon allez, balance-là nous ta menace, on va pas coucher là._

 _ **Shin** , le ventre fictif criant famine: Ouais, on a autre chose à faire._

 _ **L'inconnu** : Alors, une men…_

 _ **Bob** , prenant sa voix grave : COMMENT ? QU'AS-TU DIT ? _

_**L'inconnu** : Rien encore._

 _ **Théo** , à Bob, tout en secouant la tête: Trop tôt…_

 _ **Bob** : Ah, oui, pardon, au temps pour moi._

 _ **L'inconnu** : Alors, une menace grave pèse sur la terre et promets un enfer éternel si personne ne s'y oppose !_

 _ **Bob** , prenant sa voix grave : COMMENT ? QU'AS-TU DIT ? (A l'adresse de Théo) Mieux ?_

 _ **Théo** : Ca va, ça passe._

 _ **Shin** : Quel type de menace ? Rien de dangereux j'espère, on n'est pas en état là._

 _ **Grunlek** , étonné: Bah si, moi je me sens bien, ça roule._

 _ **L'inconnu** , exaspéré, un peu: Juste une confrérie qui veut dominer le monde à l'aide d'un artéfact plus puissant que vous tous réunis ici._

 _ **Bob** , pensif: Mhh_

 _ **Théo** : Qu'y a-t-il ?_

 _ **Bob** : Je ne **sais** pas vraiment._

 _ **Théo** : Bon mais tu réfléchissais à quoi ?_

 _ **Bob** : Je sais pas_

 _ **Théo** : Mais tu devais bien penser à quelque chose, non ?_

 _ **Bob** : Mais tu m'emmerdes à la fin, comme si fallait que je réfléchisse tout le temps ! Je peux pas faire Mhh sans rien derrière ? _

_**Shin** , à Grunlek: C'est possible de faire Mhh, sans rien derrière ? _

_**Grunlek** , à Shin: De quoi ? _

_**L'inconnu** : Les gars, une grande menace quoi…_

 _ **Théo** , à Bob: Excuse-moi mais le gars qu'est censé réfléchir ici, c'est toi, alors quand tu fais Mhh, ça veut dire que tu réfléchis, sinon tu fais pas Mhh ! On a tous des rôles bien définis ici, si on commence à s'en écarter, le monde court à la catastrophe !_

 _ **L'inconnu** : Ben justement, en parlant de catastr…_

 _ **Bob** , à Théo: Et c'est quoi ton rôle à toi, à part tuer les petites filles ? Hein ? _

_**Théo** : Je sais pas, peut-être de combattre l'hérésie quand j'en vois une. Oh tiens, j'en vois une énorme devant moi !_

 _ **L'inconnu** , vérifiant son scénarium: Ola, attendez, c'est pas encore dans mes feuilles ça, de quoi vous parlez ? _

_**Grunlek** , à qui veut bien l'écouter: Moi je prépare à manger._

 _ **Bob** : Bah vas-y, viens, c'est pas comme si ça t'embêtait de frapper les gens ! Quoique non, parfois, tu préfères les caresser !_

 _ **Shin** : Heureusement, Grunlek n'en sait rien…_

 _ **Grunlek** , stupéfait: Qui m'a caressé ?_

 _ **L'inconnu** , se frottant les mains: Bon, les gars, j'avais un message à faire passer. Je vois qu'il est bien passé donc je peux m'en aller mainten…_

 _ **Théo** : Ouais c'est ça, casse-toi ! (A bob) Et bah dans ta famille, c'est ton père qu'aime caresser les gens. Il a fait pareil avec ta mère et paf, t'es né ! Une belle saloperie de plus dans l'univers !_

 _ **Bob** , à Théo: Hannn la dissidence ! Moi, au moins, je suis certain de pas avoir été adopté ! _

_**Shin** , à Grunlek: Même endormis mais réveillés, ils sont chiants._

 _ **Grunlek** , à Shin: L'amour a ses raisons que la raison ignore…_

 _ **Shin** , à Grunlek: Comment ? _

_**Grunlek** , à Shin: Non, rien, une connerie. Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais faut se reposer. Tiens, au fait, on dormait pas sous un toit ? _

_**Shin** , à Shin: …"_

* * *

L'inconnu, habillé en noir, chevelure noire, moustache transparente, bouc noir et barbe noire, quitta la maison. Il venait de stopper le sort qu'il avait lancé quelques minutes plus tôt, lessivé par l'épreuve:

\- J'ai intérêt à réécrire le script parce que là, le monde, il est dans une merde, se dit-il à lui-même en agitant la main droite. On verra les titans pour dans quelques années…

Et il s'en alla, fredonnant une jeune musique provenant d'un répertoire nouveau : " **Aventures** ".


End file.
